


Collection of Postknight Shorts

by SHSLTired



Category: Postknight (Video Game)
Genre: No Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLTired/pseuds/SHSLTired
Summary: There isn't enough Postknight fanfiction, so I'm writing up some brief stories that I randomly conjure up on my head. Read beginning and ending notes, those are important. (Note: I apologize for Character tag inconsistency, I can't find a way to fix it)Please note, the 10 or so people who care, this will be on hiatus. I am working on a different project of mine, Project Synergy. Very sorry.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Delivery Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> This will provide some background and things you should know.
> 
> Peanut finds a flaw in the delivery system.

" _Just two left!_ " That's what Peanut the Postknight thought to himself as he readied his shield once again. He was delivering an elephant to a knightmail skeptic, who ordered it to test the limits of what knightmail could do. Peanut, one of the highest ranked "S-1" postknights, was well-suited for the job. However, standing in his way were mysterious masked... Men? Women? He didn't know. What he did know though, is that they were strong; giving him a tough time despite his high skill. But he had faced others of their group, and knew he was capable of defeating them. He charged through them with a final decisive rush and thrust of his sword, taking a moment afterwards to stop and shield his eyes from Pompon's midday sun; watching the masked ones sail far, far, away into the sky from the force of his blow. He continued forwards, and smiled as he saw his client come into view. A successful delivery was always satisfying.

His client turned and looked up from where he was watching the nearby stream. As was protocol, Peanut walked up to the client, making sure to stay a few feet away. As the object being delivered wasn’t fragile, he unrolled and tossed the special holding scroll that held deliveries onto the ground between them. Then he would say, "Here's your deli-WOAH!" "ACK!" ...Well that certainly wasn't protocol. Peanut knew that the object being delivered was expelled from the scroll, landing in front of it. The scroll would then roll itself up for Peanut to pick up and put in his bag to fill with another delivery, once he returned to HQ. Consequently, postknights should keep a certain distance between themselves and their client. The problem was, he hadn't quite accounted for the elephant's size, so...

"HELP!" the client shouted, muffled from under the elephant's belly.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Peanut hastily replied, already trying to lure the elephant off the client with some honey he had in his bag. It thankfully worked, and the elephant lumbered off the client, who also thankfully wasn't hurt _too_ badly. "I really am sorry about that." Peanut said. He was very embarrassed at himself for his mistake. The client simply dusted himself off, smiled, and replied: "Ha ha, don't worry about it. I only wanted to find out if knightmail was a scam, and it isn't. Now I gotta find a place to put this elephant." That last part he mumbled to himself, gesturing the elephant to come with him as headed into the forest. To Peanut's surprise, the elephant followed him. Seeing the client was leaving, Peanut began to return to headquarters, his face still red in shame. He had a lot to explain to Cassandra when he got back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, this actually isn’t the first time this has happened, so you’re off the hook this time." Back at HQ, Cassandra explained that other postknights have reported incidents of cumbersome deliveries going awry. “Really?” Peanut replied, surprised and curious. Cassandra seemed to sense his curiosity, so she talked about some other cases she had heard of. “One of my subordinates reported the limestone he was delivering shattered upon impact on the ground; and another said the pillars she was delivering collapsed and fell when one of them landed unsteadily. I even overheard Blaze complaining about a knight who broke someone’s leg with a shed!” When she saw Peanut cringing at that, she added: “By accident of course.” Peanut at this point felt very unsure whether to be glad he wasn’t the only one who made that mistake, or concerned at the fact _so many other postknights_ had made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I’m very new, so please let me know if there is anything technical I should change. Thank you for reading.


	2. Bad Business?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peanut is a good boi, being nice and shocking people.
> 
> Peanut x Camellia if you want to interpret it that way

“A pleasure doing business, come again sometime.” Camellia smiled politely, and waved in the same manner as another satisfied customer headed to leave. She worked in Cyrus Commerce, a merchant store in Caldemount. The customer that had left was quite courteous, thanking her as they had approached the door. Camellia sighed heavily, needing the kindness after the last few customers. She could feel the indignance and anger rising at the mere thought of them.

The older male did nothing but loiter around, use terrible pickup lines on her, and make sexual flirts. She tried many times to politely make him leave, but it took some firm words from her father, the head of the store, to finally make him slink away. Then her father Cyrus had to go organize their stock in the back, leaving her all alone for the next two. The young postknight was quite arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments quite literally every few seconds and expecting her to practically be at his beck and call. Whenever she didn’t meet his demands, he flew into a childish rage; ranting about his achievements all the more. She had to literally push him out when he started making a scene. Then there was the woman. She was the worst of them. She would stand around, pretend to be carefully scrutinizing the wares, and then make some snide comment about how “the wares were low quality”, or how “this presentation is tacky”. Who did she think she was? Just because she was wealthy, it didn’t mean she was magically a better merchant than she was. The worst part was, she couldn’t make her leave. If she did, that woman would make sure to tell everyone about the “horrible injustice” she faced at Cyrus Commerce. People would vouch there was no reason for Camellia to throw her out of the store, since her insults were disguised as advice. Because of her position in the king’s court, everyone would boycott the store, and she and her father would go bankrupt in weeks. She crossed her arms, set them on the front counter, and laid her chin on them as she tried to de-stress herself. Then she saw someone enter the store and immediately straightened. She couldn't help but involuntarily smile, warm and genuine, when she recognized who it was.

When she said that everyone would boycott the store, she was wrong. The person who entered the store was one of them, and definitely one of her favorites. His name was Peanut, a postknight. Unlike the arrogant one, he was chivalry personified. Kind, good listener, passionate about his job, humble, and many other good qualities that overshadowed his initial coldness and stoicism, or his slight bloodlust on the battlefield. She perked up immediately. “Peanut, good to see you.” Peanut noticed her and gave her a big smile back. “Camellia! Good to see you!” His expression turned nervous. “Can I actually speak to Cyrus?” Camellia’s smile faltered a bit.

Peanut hadn’t been around much, off on various deliveries. She would have thought he was spending time with another girl, but the other girls had told her that he hadn’t been around them, either. Then he comes back and asks for her father, even though she was at the counter? “ _Maybe he’s avoiding me._ ”, she thought. It was silly and a little selfish, but she wanted to be the first one he spoke with after his absence. But she never said any of those thoughts out loud. “I’ll get him as soon as I can.” At this very moment, Cyrus came out of the back and said: “I’m here, what do you need? Camellia, could you finish up in the back?” Camellia nodded and went to the back of the store, her mind wandering. As she organized and tallied what wares her father hadn’t already checked, she vaguely heard a transaction happen and her father chuckling in amusement. Just a moment later, her father called for her to come back to the front of the store. She was surprised, as she hadn’t even spent a minute in the back. As she arrived at the front of the store, she noticed Peanut was hiding something behind his back. He said: “I just traded for this from your dad, so your business side will cringe, but…here.” As he said this, he took out a box of- “Is that Quivtol tea?” Camellia asked, her expression transforming into one of disbelief. Peanut simply smiled as Camellia considered the circumstances. Peanut had just spent 250,000 gold and precious herbs he could have used on his potion for a _gift_ . Not anything to benefit himself, but a gift. And for _her_ . Essentially giving the store 250,000 gold; yet he looked so content and _happy_ doing so. “...Thank you, but why?” Camellia asked. Peanut’s smile grew.“You were glancing at it every time it was in stock, so I made an assumption. Guess I was right.” His smile grew larger as Camellia began to smile too, quite broadly in contrast to her usual polite smile. A little ways away, Cyrus chuckled softly to himself. “ _That boy may be a bad businessman,_ ” he thought, “ _but he has a good heart._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I’m very new, so please let me know if there is anything technical I should change. Thank you for reading. OC introduced next chapter.


	3. Introducing Clover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is, the man, the myth, the legend, the memelord...Clover! Just a glimpse into the shenanigans that go on while Clover is around. (Note: May appear in my take on the game, if I every get around to writing the story.)

Peanut sighed and stretched in his seat, giving himself a hard-earned break. He had just finished his last delivery for the day, and was resting in Rosavern Inn. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Innkeeper Devin washing the bar’s counter. The Inn was actually closed for maintenance today, but he was allowed in since Dahlia and Devin seemed to like him, Dahlia more than Devin. She had disappeared into the back a while ago; her father had asked her to brew a few of the bar’s more complicated drinks. “ _Dahlia must be good at brewing if Devin trusts her to make those drinks.”_ Peanut thought to himself, happy for her. “ _I might ask for one._ ” “What’re you smiling about?” He started a bit. It was Devin speaking, he realized. “ _Was I smiling?_ ” Devin opened his mouth to add to that statement, but then closed it. Then suddenly asked: “Do you hear that?” Peanut listened closely, confused. At least, until he could hear someone...screaming? Actually, no. It sounded more like … [ _that_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCTEa-tAI6A). “ _Oh._ ” Peanut thought. He then got up and turned to face the inn's owner. “No cause for alarm, Innkeeper Devin. I know who’s making that noise, and it’s no reason to panic.” Peanut said, then immediately left. Poor Devin was left wondering: “ _Who on earth could, and more importantly would, make that noise?_ ”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...” The person in question was a postknight, named Clover. Peanut could see him Blitzing towards the city walls, screaming in what was most likely fear. “...AAAAAAAAAAAAA! [ MEEEDIIIC!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ftN_C6Go_s&list=PLDJHCOY4fuJJFEMQi6Gm3rKPCegc2pobE&index=3)” Chasing this unfortunate soul was a dozen or so Pufforts, four Tufflers, and three cultist acolytes. “Don’t worry!” Peanut shouted. “I’ll help you out!” He ran towards the cluster of enemies, unsheathing his sword and readying his shield. He may not have had his armor or his helmet, but he used Assault Boost and Stunguard to quickly eliminate the Pufforts with minimal damage. “Peanut? Hey, thanks!” Clover quickly regained his courage and signature lopsided grin. He then used the Pinpoint ability to push back and weaken the Tufflers. Since he had the full Mistral set on, he regenerated some of the health he had lost when trying to fight a different group of enemies beforehand. Together, the two beat back Clover’s attackers and watched them sail through the sky, Clover [ laughing loudly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k_y2QmNet8) at the sight. He stopped and turned to Peanut, smiling. “It’s been a while! How are you doing?” Peanut smirked. “Better than you are, if you’re getting harassed by those guys.” “Oh come on!” Clover jokingly complained. Peanut chuckled slightly. Clover had been one of his training partners and friends back when they were still training in the Postknight Academy. He was loud, ridiculous, and loved these odd things he called “memes”; but he was boisterous and loyal, one of the best friends Peanut could ask for. 

The two of them entered Caldemount, catching up with each other. Suddenly, Clover interrupted the conversation rather abruptly by sprinting towards Cyrus Commerce. “Kuroot is on sale, I need that!” he explained, while looking over his shoulder at Peanut. Unfortunately, Clover was no longer paying attention to where he was running…so he tripped and crashed right into the building, making a tremendous amount of noise and debris as he broke through the wall. Peanut could barely hear Clover faintly say _Oh that smarts._ Then in the blink of an eye, something supernatural occurred. The damage to the building was undone in an instant, and Camellia found herself with a very energetic boy asking to trade for Kuroot at the counter; the same one that just a moment ago was lying very much unconscious on the floor after _ramming his head into the wall of the store._ Needless to say, Camellia was very shaken. Outside, Peanut sighed and shook his head. This kind of thing happened a lot at the academy, and he just got used to it. However, Peanut still had a limit to how much insanity he could take, and he was still very tired. “ _Eolin give you strength Camellia,_ ” Peanut thought, walking back to the Roseavern Inn. “ _Eolin give you strength._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I’m very new, so please let me know if there is anything technical I should change. Thank you for reading.


End file.
